


Happy birthday, Frank Iero

by My_Frerard_Romance



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Frerard_Romance/pseuds/My_Frerard_Romance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Frank's birthday and Gerard gets him the best present ever!<br/>Yes, it's one of those stereotypical fics where Frank gets a puppy for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy birthday, Frank Iero

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, I know. But, I wanted to keep it short and sweet as that seems to be my theme with fanfics, for now anyway.  
> Yes, it is very stereotypical, too.  
> Constructive criticism is welcomed, abuse is not.  
> Not beta'd because I wrote it in half an hour, due to boredom.  
> Dedicated to Sarah, because it's her birthday today!

Frank was woken up by a thump and a string of curses coming from downstairs. He giggled to himself when he realised it was only Gerard.

"Baby, are you ok?" He called.

"Fine!" He heard in the distance.

Frank and Gerard had lived together for 3 years, they'd been married for 2. Frank loved his comic book artist husband and had said yes without hesitation. There was nobody else he'd rather be with. Well, unless Joan Jett wanted him. Even then, though, he was sure he'd pick Gerard. But, God! That man was clumsy! Forever dropping things and spilling things and bumping into things.

"Ok! It's ready!" Gerard shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

Frank heaved himself out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt he found on the floor, Gee wouldn't mind. He wasn't fussed about hygiene. 

As he made his way downstairs Gerard started singing "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Frankie bear, happy birthday to you!" finishing by kissing him on the cheek with a flourish. 

"Morning, babe." Frank turned his head to deepen the kiss, stroking Gerard's lips with his tongue, asking for entry. Gerard, of course, complied and they stood in the hallway making out like teenagers for about 5 minutes, before they heard it.

"Woof! Woof!" It was coming from the living room. 

"Gee..." Frank pulled away slowly, "is that what I think?"  
He didn't want to get too excited, just in case it wasn't, but what else barked apart from a dog?!

Gerard chuckled, "I don't know, why don't you go and find out?"

Frank practically sprinted over to the living room but hesitated before opening the door, as not to startle, what was possibly, the puppy.  
He slowly creaked the door open and was met by a bundle of fluff running towards him.

"Oh! Gee! A puppy! It's a puppy! Oh my gosh! It's so fluffy!" He picked up the Shitzu puppy, inspecting it, "hey boy! Aren't you adorable?" 

Gerard stood in the doorway laughing at his husband who, even though you'd never say it, that day, was 29.

Frank heard him laughing and gently placed the puppy on the floor, leaving it to inspect the dust bunnies under the couch, before running over and leaping into his husband's arms.

"I love you so, so, so much!" He squealed, "you're the bestest person ever!"

Gerard just laughed harder, when he'd caught his breath, he replied, "I'm glad to hear it, and I'm glad you like him. Happy birthday, baby." He kissed Frank on the cheek before continuing, "so? Thought of any names?"

Frank hopped down from Gerard's waist, "how about, you go make me some birthday pancakes and I'll sit in here and think of names?" He grinned cheekily.

"So spoilt." Gerard muttered, shaking his head, as he went into the kitchen.

Frank plopped down onto the floor and the Shitzu immediately came over to inspect. 

"What can be your name, huh?" Frank asked, scratching it behind it's ears, "Dave? Louis? Ishmael? No. Rex? No, too scary for you. Toby? No, too childish."

He looked the dog over, stroking it with his hand as he went.

"I know!" He yelped, taking in the grey and white colouring, "I'm going to call you, Pepper!"

He played with Pepper on the floor until he heard Gerard coming back into the room. He snuggled into his side on the sofa and they ate their pancakes, watching Pepper run around, sniffing everything. 

"He's so cute, Gee. Thank you so much. What have I ever done to deserve you?" Frank placed both their plates on the opposite armchair and climbed into Gerard's lap.  
Gerard stroked his hair back and kissed him deeply, running his hands down his body and gripping his ass. 

He pulled away and chuckled when Frank whined. "Later, baby." He promised, "we're with child now."

Frank laughed and rubbed his nose against Gerard's before sitting back. 

"I've thought of a name!" He grinned, "want to hear it?"

"Of course!"

"It's Pepper! See, he's all grey and white, like somebody spilled Pepper on him." 

Gerard and Frank both cracked up, "I love it!" exclaimed Gee, wiping his eyes. 

Pepper was a very lively dog and as he was so young they couldn't do anything and leave him alone. This meant that the birthday celebration Frank really wanted couldn't happen until later.

For now, though, he was content to cuddle up on the sofa with his wonderful husband and their adorable puppy and watch a film on TV. 

"I love you, Gee." Said Frank, snuggling closer.

"Love you, too, Frankie bear. Happy birthday." Gerard kissed him on the head and patted Pepper. 

Now they were a proper family


End file.
